


Dominate Me

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [37]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants Ivan to make him lose all control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

“And remember to tell me if you-” “Come on, just get on with it. I want to lose all control for once.”

Alfred sent Ivan an alluring leer. The other had bound him to the bed, spread-eagle, devoid of any clothing. If Alfred really pulled he knew the shackles wouldn’t hold, but he knew the extra restraint would be very arousing, already was. Now he just needed Ivan to play along. He wanted to be dominated, used and abused, give himself entirely to his lover.

Ivan studied him for a moment longer, before letting a smirk creep onto his face. Alfred grinned when he climbed further onto the bed, excited for what was to come.  _‘Game on, Braginsky.’_

“Ah, so you want me to use you? Look at you, defenseless, spread out for me like a slut. You are under my command now.”

“We’ll see about that!” Alfred replied defiantly, heart speeding up when Ivan loomed over him like a dangerous predator.

“You are far too articulate for a pet. Let us change that, da?”

Alfred wasn’t prepared for the vibrator shoved directly up his ass, leaving him to gasp and grunt in pain. Luckily he had already lubed up a bit beforehand, but still… Ivan casually switched it to a medium setting, grabbing some other toys they had brought with them.

He used a whip to tickle at the other’s sides, teasingly let it caress his nipples until they were erect before going down to his inner thighs. Alfred struggled against his shackles, wanting to squeeze his legs together at the funny feeling. Ivan made him stop by planting himself firmly on top of the other’s knees.

“Ah, you are not going to recoil now that we have started,” he purred, husky accent sending shivers down Alfred’s spine. “My wish is your command. Say it.”

Before Alfred even had time to repeat, Ivan let the whip come down onto his hips, making him yelp at the sting. “Not fast enough,” he said, hooded eyes shining when he saw Alfred twitch beneath him. He let the whip come down several times afterwards, Alfred dripping precum by the time he was finished.

Alfred whined softly, each lash having sent tingles of electricity straight to his gut. He wanted to demand more, but kept reminding himself that Ivan was the puppeteer this time. He needed this, had been commanding people far too much these past few months. And while he loved power, being treated like a sex slave was a very nice change of pace.

Alfred was unable to thrust his hips up, wanting so badly to be touched down there. The stings added with the vibrator were mixing into a lovely dazed undertone of pleasure. If it kept going on like this, his release was going to be hard and powerful.

Alfred let out a strangled noise when Ivan gave him a hard slap in the face, before pinning him down, brute force flowing out of his muscles and into Alfred’s body.

“Be a good pet to master, otherwise I will not let you come.”

Alfred could only nod before the other all but shoved his dick inside. The sunny blond would have choked had he not been used to stuffing himself with food. He began furiously sucking, bending his head in such a way he could take all of Ivan in, tongue swirling across sensitive veins and lips covering his teeth. Ivan grunted in appreciating as he began thrusting in and out, shallowly at that, setting the vibrator to a higher setting.

Alfred moaned around Ivan’s cock, drawing a very sexy groan from his partner. The vibrator reached all the way up to his prostate, and he could feel himself nearing a climax. With his legs no longer covered he could finally clench his ass, roll it back against the mattress to get more of those delicious sensations.

His fun was cut off when Ivan pulled out, bent back, and painfully squeezed the base of his manhood. He let out a pathetic little whine when Ivan smirked down at him. “Ah, you are not coming before I say you can. We have not gotten to the main part yet.”

And then Ivan finally got into position, Alfred expectantly looking down as his hands balled themselves to fists. Ivan removed the vibrator and gave his nipple a sharp twist at the same time he entered him, leaving Alfred growl in both pain and pleasure. He wanted to buck back, meet the other halfway, but he would have to break the headboard for that and he wasn’t ready for destruction (he probably would be once he climaxed, since he was already feeling far too restless and his energy needed an outlet).

Ivan began thrusting at a far too slow pace, leaving Alfred to wriggle beneath him until he was a panting mess, unable to sling his arms around Ivan’s back and dig his nails into that deliciously pale skin, unable to move his hips however he pleased.

“Please Ivan…”

“Please, what? I want to hear you beg, pet. Otherwise, no deal.” Ivan looked like he was truly having pleasure talking down on him, but Alfred could see the familiar glint in his eyes.

“Pleeeeeease,” he began, knowing just what to do to tease Ivan senseless, “I want you to break me master, make me yours, I want to- ah!” (he stopped to throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut when Ivan teasingly gripped his erection) “I want you to- to fuck me senseless! God, just pound me into the mattress or something, oh- I mean,  _please_ , pound me into the mattress, I’ll do anything for you, I’ll be- gah!”

While Alfred had been rambling, Ivan had moved back to undo the shackles on his feet. He now took the time to pull out, roll Alfred onto his stomach with his arms painfully crossed, and fully penetrated him in one swift swoop.

“There is a good pet,” he growled, hands gripping Alfred’s hips so tightly they were surely going to leave bruises. Alfred began letting out a mantra of yes and God and Jesus, drooling into the pillow beneath him even as the shackles cut his skin- they had used real ones of courses, not the fluffy kinds you often found in sex stores. Alfred would rather die than use those, they just weren’t much of a turn-on for him.

Ivan began moving at a much faster pace now, the bed creaking and the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. He placed one hand on Alfred’s head, roughly pulling at his hair until he hissed, then pushed his head down into the pillow. He let it lay there for a few moments before retrieving his lover, Alfred wheezing and his face flushed. He could see the other liked this rough treatment very much, a little too much perhaps.

As punishment, when he leant forward to connect their mouths in a sloppy kiss, he harshly bit down on Alfred’s lip to draw blood. Alfred didn’t even act surprised any more, only moaned at the pain and the hot wet tongue licking into his mouth afterwards.

“Master, please let me come~” he sighed, having a lot of difficulty not to pull his hands loose and set out to destroy the room, as a lot of their sessions ended.

Ivan smirked, his own cheeks a nice pink, and moved one hand between the blankets and Alfred’s nether regions. Alfred let out another moan when that hand finally wrapped itself around his cock and began decently pumping in time with the powerful thrusts. It wasn’t a fast pace, just so strong that each movement was like a tidal wave sending the bed one foot forward, making it slam into the wall. Good thing they didn’t have neighbours living there.

It was a surprise to both that Ivan ended up being the one to come first, too aroused by the sight of Alfred so submissive and coy. Alfred almost directly followed suit though, pressing himself into Ivan’s fist as he lifted his upper body off the bed. This of course resulted in that which he had tried to prevent from happening; the headboard breaking apart as he gave a much too strong tug. It was worth it though, his body curled backwards like a elegant swan experiencing pure ecstasy, Ivan’s free hand roaming his naked chest while he rubbed against him until the last drop was spilled.

Then they collapsed, Ivan on top of Alfred, both completely spent and satiated.

“Was that good?” Ivan asked, eyes closed to catch the last of his orgasm.

“Totally dude,” Alfred responded, goofy grin plastered permanently to his face.


End file.
